Hope
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Allen was chained up in the dungeon, his innocence suppressed, Timcampy chained down, that's the last he remembered. So how was it possible to wake up from the hospital bed with Neah outside of his body! Continued from Chapter 201 of D. Gray-Man. Note: After a temporary long hiatus, I've decided to go back into it.
1. Where am I?

**Hope**

I do not own anything, except for the character named Esperenza Seperae. -man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**Where Am I?**

Silver eyes slowly open to see sterile white ceiling, windows, and sounds of machines beeping. The person blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light and getting rid of the blurred lines in the room. After the second or third blink, he was surprised to meet warm gold eyes and a relief smile, if ever possible, by a Noah of all people.

"Ah you're awake, dear nephew." The Noah, or rather Uncle Neah, grinned at him _outside_ of his body! Allen, is disturbed and speechless at this. Wasn't his mind supposed to be gone if Neah took over his body and mind to become a Noah? Then…how? If anything, Allen blinked again, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.

"H-How?" Before Allen finished his question, a small golden ball rush towards him and stopped in front of his face.

"T-Timcampy?" Timcampy nodded and it's tearing up the fact that its master is alive. It then nuzzled into his cheek lovingly. Allen, still shocked, remembered that Timcampy was _huge_ the last time he remembered so what happen in between the time lapse? The hospital door opened, a woman in a lab coat with a red dress underneath came in exhausted. She looked up to surprised to see that Allen is awake. She had medium length brown hair with red tips at the end, her indigo eyes held relief at seeing Allen awake. She held an amusing smile as she walked up to the two people and the golem.

"Great, you are awake. Do you know how hard it was to get you out of those chains, charms, and protections once we got the word that you were captured?" Allen blinked, not sure how to respond to that. The woman's smile widen at this.

"You're going to ask 'How did you know?' or 'What's going on?', right? Allen Walker." Allen gave a start and looked at her suspiciously; the woman chuckled at this before looking at Neah with amusement.

"I thought you said that he won't be surprised, Neah." Neah chuckle at this, Allen looked lost.

"I haven't told him yet." The woman rolled her eyes at this; she looked like she wasn't surprised at all.

"Um- what's going on?" Allen croaked, the woman looked at him before taking something right next to him and handed him a cup of water. He drank it hungrily but careful enough for him not to choke on it.

"My name is Espereza Seperae, what do you remember last Walker?" Allen Walker looked at her, hesitating in telling her the truth but once he looked at Neah, who nodded reassuringly, he looked at the woman who is giving him a patient yet an expecting-for-explanation stare.

"I was in a dungeon, chained. My innocence locked with me since I'm declared dangerous, and Timcampy was chained to the ground since he became huge. My friends and the Supervisor of the European Black Order tried to get me out a couple of times but…" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Esperenza's eyes looking back at him, understanding what's going on. Letting go of his shoulder, she sit down on the chair provided next to him.

"Good, then we don't need to worry about you ending up in with a short amnesia before you woke up. If you're wondering how we got the word that you're captured, let's just say for someone who is supposed to stay dead, is stubborn enough to stay alive. You'll see him soon, and as for how we are able to separate your Uncle from your body, its advance magic that I don't think you want to know." She smiled at him, and waited for the information to sink in.

"Why?" She let out a strained smile.

"Trust me, you don't. That one gave me a huge headache, and I'm pretty sure your Uncle felt it as well." Esperenza glared at him, while muttering "damn insufferable Noahs and their genes" under her breath, Neah smirked at her because of this.

"It was your fault; you know the consequences of that spell." She snorted at him, not caring the fact that Allen is watching them.

"And who was the one who came to me as a backup plan?" She jabbed at him with amusement; Neah continued to smirk at her.

"What about my friends?" Both of them suddenly remember the fact that Allen is there,

"They are here and fine, so don't worry about it." Allen sighed in relief.

"That's good." Esperenza continued to study the white haired boy, before opening her mouth when a quick rapt on the door cause her attention to be averted towards the noise.

"Come in." She told the person on the other side of the door, an orange haired boy popped in.

"Director, the Pope wants to talk to you." Esperenza's eyes narrowed at the orange haired boy who meeped at the glare, the atmosphere changed and became suffocating.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly. We'll talk later, Walker. Get some rest, that's an order." Esperenza left the hospital room in a brisk pace, not bothering to look behind to see Allen paled while Neah had a blank face. Once she left the room, the suffocating atmosphere left with her.

"So…I've been meaning to ask her, but where am I?" Allen's question broke the tense atmosphere.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Read and Review


	2. Welcome to GREW

**Hope**

I do not own anything, except for the character named Esperenza Seperae and Zeke Harthray. -man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

**The Puppeteer Master:** You're welcome! :D

**crazycomedian:** No, there won't be any pairings in this. If any, there is actually going to be a hint of Neah/OC pairing and a hint of Allen/Robin pairing, just not that much.

* * *

**Welcome to G.R.E.W.**

Allen's question broke the tense atmosphere. Neah was about to open his mouth to answer his nephew's question, when someone else answer the question for him.

"You are at G.R.E.W.(A/N: I sort of ran out of ideas for names of organizations) Headquarters, snowy-kun." Said the orange haired boy from before grinned at him mischievously. Neah glared at the said boy while the orange haired boy shrugged at this, not caring the fact that the person beside him _is_ a Noah.

"Grew Headquarters?" Allen looked at the orange hair boy and wondered if its possible to have a name of an organization that lame. Now that Allen got a good look at the orange haired boy, he had spiky hair, but at the end, he had a long slim pony tail. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously at him; he wore a black winter coat, complete with black gloves and black boots. Allen blinked at this, he wondered if this person _is_ actually feeling cold.

"No, it's G.R.E.W. G.R.E.W. stands for Gray Resonance Eden World. That's all I have to tell you." The orange haired boy said, earning sweatdrops from both Allen and Neah. As if reading Allen's mind, the orange hair boy answered that question.

"Yes, I know it's a lame name for an organization as cool as this but we sort of ran out of ideas of names." The orange hair boy laughed sheepishly. Neah look like he wanted face-palm at this.

"My name is Zeke Harthray, it's nice to meet you Allen Walker." Zeke said as he took the seat that Esperenza abandon.

"How does everyone here-" Allen was interrupted do to Zeke finished his question in a calm voice.

"knows your name? You're special; Director sent her personal guard and her team to bring you and the rest of your friends here. We were going to send in a substitute, but that is too much of a hassle." Zeke said flamboyantly, reminding Allen of Lavi due to his personality.

"Wait, everyone?" Zeke nodded, before turning towards the door. He stood up and walked towards the door, not before turning back at Allen, then at Neah.

"I have to go; I need to hand in the report to Director. Please, Snowy-kun, get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." After hearing a "Will Do" from Allen, Zeke smiled at them, opened the door and went into the dark hallway. Closing the door, Zeke allowed the smile to fall.

"Have you told them yet?" Zeke's blue eyes narrowed at the shadows that are hidden in the corner of the hallway, he could see the faint figure of blond hair and a hint of frown. Zeke smirked at the figure; he could tell that this person is interested.

"I haven't told them yet, if you were asking. Our other guests are asleep when we took them." The figure's frown turns into a grin, then into a bit of an insane smirk.

"Good, I'll send my little bird to check up on our special guest then." The figure got up from its position, and was about to go into the hallway further, before stopping and turned to look back at Zeke. Zeke could feel shivers going up and down the spines when he saw a mismatch of ruby and emerald eyes glared back at him, frown back in place.

"You're late in handing the report; tell the Director that I expect something for doing a measly chore for this." Zeke gulped a bit at this.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." The woman in the shadows narrowed its eyes at Zeke before deciding to leave. After waiting for about five or ten minutes, Zeke let out a sigh and laughed a bit nervously.

"She still hasn't changed since the day I've joined." Zeke smiled a bit softly at the direction the woman went, before going to another direction. "Jeez, I better give the report to Director, though it makes me wonder how Lavi will feel after seeing me again? After all," Zeke let out a grin, "Two heads are better than one, even with Bookman around." Zeke said, before heading down into the dark hallways. Once he reached the end, he listens to the voices echoes around the walls of the rooms inside.

_"…for the last time, I will not hand **him** over." _Zeke wanted to go in to the room, but his hand hover over the door knob and he heard that tone from his employer's voice, he gulped silently and silently prayed for the pitiful man who decided to anger her.

_"Allen Walker is the key for our survival."_ When Zeke heard that reply, he inwardly winced but for some reason he didn't feel sorry for him.

_"Survival it may be, but what happens if the war is over, G.R.E.W. can provide the necessaries for him. Especially what you and the Vatican did to him, must I remind you that it was **you and those people **that drove **them** insane!"_ Zeke's blue eyes narrowed at this, what incident was she talking about?

_"It was for the good of mankind!" _Zeke's eyes widen when he heard her slam fist on her desk.

_"No, you listen to me!"_ Zeke swallowed silently at this and shuddered, his employer meant business when she said that in a cold low voice. _"Don't forget who you are or forget who you are supposed to be, and if I remember correctly, wasn't you who **agreed** with the Second and Third project? I wonder what would happen if this information gets leaked out into the public? Shall I remind you what happen few decades ago when five. innocent. young. men. were tried for heresy by you and your men? You are dismissed, Pope."_ Zeke quickly stepped away from the door and was met with a pair of angry brown eyes before that man rushed out to the other side of the hallway. Zeke turned back to see Esperenza rubbing her temples in circles out of frustration. He quietly knocked the door, making her look up out of reflex before groaning a bit.

"How much have you heard?" Zeke wondered if he should continue to ask for the information.

"Around the part where you said we are not handing over Allen Walker." Esperenza gave him a tired smile, before gesturing him to sit in front of him. Zeke closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat, most likely the Bookman Organization will have a field day for this due to the information I'm going to give. However, before that, where is the report from your mission, Zeke?" Zeke knew he forgotten something, and had started to laugh nervously. Esperenza looked at Zeke, the corner of her mouth started to twitch.

"Zeke, please tell me you finished the report." Zeke didn't answer but continued to laugh nervously.

"Zeke." And there was the warning tone, he knew if he is going to perform that escape plan in his mind, he is going to regret later.

"Is that Robin calling me? I better go now and see how Yuki-chan is doing, ja." He got up and ran for the door.

"ZEKE GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR REPORT YOU LAZY SLOTH!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Read and Review


	3. Welcome Back

Note: I'm finally getting back to do this, so yeah. I apologize for the temporary long hiatus for this story.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Esperenza Seperae belongs to me.

* * *

**Welcome Back...**

_**A While Ago - Black Order - European Branch**  
_

_Her breath was still, not once moving an inch; then again, she didn't need to breathe as she watched from the corner of the hallway. Waiting for that Innocence disguised as the Cardinal to exit the room. Once he left the room, it used its power to deliver false memories to the guards before moving away._

_Without a sound, she moved through the walls without any problem and came upon a sight that she understood what the urgent message was all about. Fine white shirt drenched in red and half lying against the window sill, was Cross Marian half dead and bleeding._

"_You really find yourself in the most troublesome situations, don't you?" Cross let out a light chuckle, his body shivering from the rapid lack of warmth inside of him. He smirks charmingly at her. _

"S_he sent you to get me?" The woman scoffs, weaving a heavy illusion that will leave even a trained Exorcist or CROW running circles. She walks towards Cross before standing a feet away from._

"_When you sent 'Judgement isn't responding' to her, she got worried and wants you to pull out." She eyed the wound on his head, head wounds tend to bleed heavily. 'Judgement', being an Innocence will not kill him that easily. "Looks like she was right, so how do you want to do this?" The woman asks, Cross's lone crimson eye stared at her, narrowing._

"_You're weaving the illusion." She doesn't blink, and her lips tugged slightly. "As we speak..." She promptly answered. Cross could only stare at her before laughing a bit. _

"_Fine, I'll leave on the condition that Allen would be watched over. Get him out if it becomes too dangerous for him." This time she blinked, before her lips stretched into a grin. "Consider it done." Her fingers snapped, and a white flash flashed, the window broken out. _

_A few days later, the news of Cross's Death within the walls of the Black Order spread like wildfire._

* * *

_G.R.E.W. Headquarters - Main Office_

Esperenza stared at the contents of the opened file, her face resting against left knuckles, a small frown on her face, a few moments passed and she heard a sigh from in front of her.

"You've finished drinking out of the Wine Room?" Esperenza ask, not looking at the person in front of her.

"Yes, but to think that the person I was working for is remotely connected to His and Her Majesty...it's quite interesting." Hearing that, Esperenza's violet eyes glanced up before directing back to the file.

"Of course, they would like to know what's going on internally and would prefer that the dead will stay dead. They're too busy to look into it, and that's where I come in." She replied with ease, tugging a hair behind her ear. She could hear his husky chuckle as he walked forward and sit on the chair in front of her desk.

"And to think you were also connected to _Her_." Esperenza sighed before sitting up slightly, and closing the file. Her violet eyes gleamed as she stared into his crimson behind his glasses. She observed his skin, noticing that he is healthier than the time they came back.

"I would prefer that this little fact wouldn't be known if _it_ encounters you again." She said sternly, she politely smiled at him, before reaching out her hand over the desk. He looked at it before shaking it, then pulling her hand closer, kissing her knuckles.

"Welcome back on board, Cross Marian. It's good to have you back with us." Esperenza's smile grew.

"It's good to be back." Cross smirked behind her hand.

"Could you let go of my hand now?" Esperenza asked, and she swore she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about no?" Esperenza grind her teeth, she hates being polite to him.

"I need to work, and if you let go of my hand. I'll promise to keep you company for drinking." She grimaced at his cocky smirk.

"Very well. My room?" He asked, letting go of her hand before standing up.

"No, private lounge. I'll bring the drinks." Esperenza said, and she suddenly regretted for suggesting it from the way he looks at her.

"I'll be waiting."

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN I'LL SLEEP WITH YOU, DAMN IT CROSS!" Esperenza shouted at his back, and he lets a low baritone chuckle. Waving his hand from behind, Esperenza groaned. Maybe tonight's drinking wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: I know it's really short, and I'll try to write the next one longer.


End file.
